A Dress and A Dance
by Juveniliare
Summary: But this dress? This exact white slightly frilly summer dress? She wouldn’t hate it for the world! It’s way to pretty –yes she does have to admit it- to soft –she will need slaps just so she can remember she's actually wearing something!- and nostalgic...


Hola Reader! Enjoy as always.

And as per usual, grammatical error still rox my world…

Read, enjoy, review!

________

-------------------

Dipping her feet to the ankle depth part of sea, she lifted her frilly cotton white summer dress. Carefully so the said delicate dress won't get wet by the small tumbles of the sea waves. Although the summer dress it self is a knee length design, she just doesn't have the heart to ruin it.

Well, true she detests dresses, but it was along time ago. When she was a real spit fire and tough guerilla kiddo. Now time passes by and cargo pants are replaced with designed pants which every stitch meant live for its tailor. Red worn out t shirt replaced with stiff blazer and pastel colored shirt. Guerilla tough boots replaced with dark loafer. Time pass by and shook her taste of fashion along side.

But this dress?

This exact white slightly frilly summer dress? She wouldn't hate it for the world! It's way to pretty –yes she does have to admit it- to soft –she probably need some slaps across her face to remember herself that she's wearing something!- to cute –and there goes the blushes…- to innocent –as innocent as the clouds in a sunny day- and nostalgic.

And she just can't help but to pull out a small sad smile. Sighing, she picks the end of the dress tendrils and doing those twisting and untwisting act with the fabric.

She remember it as clearly as daylight those memory she treasured about her father. And it is the father who raised her for years with those unconditional loves that sometimes made her wept in her memories.

_Father…_

--

As little Cagalli stroll over her Father's office on one Sunday morning. Her long blonde mane swishing with the little circular path she danced a long. She just can't help but be overly happy with her new dress.

It's a simple white summer dress with a single ribbon on her chest that goes around her back and was tightly knotted in a butterfly knot by Kisaka.

It brings down giggle to her bubbly face on imagining a big persona like Kisaka to be able to do a girly thing like tying a ribbon. She used to believe that this newly recruited bodyguard persona can only being capable on lifting heavy loads and creeping behind her Father's back just to make sure he's still alright. After all, this Kisaka she knows is one of those newly recruited body guards her Father has.

And so, she continues tip toeing to her Father's desk in that sunny Sunday morning with her new dress.

She saw her Father leaning to the window watching the mansion's gardener maintaining the bushy red rose bushes. The exact rose bush she manages to wreck havoc a day ago.

And so, with all the innocence a 7 year old little girl possessed, she jumps to her Father's back in a poor attempt to reach his shoulder and cling to it. And so she jumped and due to her current vertical lost, she missed to grip her Father's shoulder and end up falling with her butts first.

Well at least she tried…

Her Father's turned around. And with a big grin on his face, he faced his 7 year old _daughter_ who's laying butt first in the Turkish red carpet that adorned the office.

Her daughter… He pondered; there are times when he would do anything to make the little girl in front of him as his biological daughter. Smiling softly only to be turned into a frown upon hearing his daughter newly acquired vocabulary.

"….aw, my butt hurt's like he—"

"Cagalli."

His voice, stern and stoic. The same kind of voice he uses to silence a witty chatter box of a secretary he has. It surely taken a back the little girl in front of him. Because he can see her suddenly tensed shoulder and arched eyebrow in a manner which remind him of a little scene when he found out that his little girl was responsible for the missing cookies that his new body guard have been complaining lately.

Hmm... Kisaka wasn't?

Pulling his self back from his own world, he faced his little girl who eyed her liquid amber eyes on him like a curios yet slightly scared little cat. He has realized a long time ago that this daughter of his does truly remind him of a cat. A fierce cat to be exact. A befitting metaphor for him himself believes that this little girl will one day take on his throne and be the Lioness of Orb. Big cat comes out from small ones, doesn't it?

Enough with the pondering. He mentally smacked his head, now its time for the little lady.

"Where did you learn those words?"

Silent.

"Cagalli, you know it's rude to say that word."

He saw her visibly fidgeted. Twisting her dress with her index finger.

"Well… Well, I heard it somewhere on the TV show. And…."

"And…"

She lit her face up and faces him with those questioning stare. He cringed at her act. Not many people dare looked up at him during his so called interrogation. And this little lady of his just put on shame many politicians he has faced. And he just can't help but to be proud of her.

"Is it bad…?"

Sighing, he kneels down so he can eye her on the same level of height.

"It's bad. And you shouldn't use it. It's a very harsh and impolite word. We wouldn't want everybody to think you're a rude girl, would you?"

A streak of fear etched her face and she shakes her head almost immediately. Sending cascades of blond mane slapping everywhere.

"No I don't want that to happen! I'm… I'm sorry father…."

She looked her father with worried eye only to find that the face she's looking at is those face full of understanding and love.

"It's alright. Just promise me not to use it again."

She jumps up and thrust her right pinky to his face.

"Pinky swears!"

He raised his right hand and coils his daughter's small pinky with his much bigger one. Her face lit up and she let out a big smile which show racks of perfect white tooth in an also perfect assemble. Her big amber eyes, an open book to the emotion inside her, only showed nothing but little mischievousness and innocence every little girl could possess.

"Pinky swear."

Truth be told, it was a very funny scene. Who ever can believe that the leader of the most stable and steady country can still do a truce with some pinky swear scene?

_Well, everything for my little girl…_

After a few moment, Cagalli pull out her pinky from her father's face and stands up. Twirling around in some circular motion that made her new dress sway. She really looked cute doing this. The ribbon that was knotted behind her back was already loosen and made this effect of ribbons twirling around her as she moves.

"What do you think of my new dress, father?"

Her father blinked his eyes for several time.

"Mana made this for me! She said that this dress she specially made for me! Well, I never really know that she actually can sew! But then, it doesn't matter! It's really a nice dress! Nee father?!"

_Is it for real? Her daughter finally subjected herself on loving dress?_

He smile and reach out for her hand in a manner alike what gentleman will do towards the woman for a dance. Stopping her from any other bubbly thing she might want to say. As he placed a small kiss on the back of her hand, "you looked absolutely beautiful with it. What about a dance?"

And he hoisted her by the waist and lift her up over the head. And both father and daughter laughing out loud while they danced a circular path while basking their self from the natural sun that gone through the window of the office. Creating silhouette on the floor below them that keeps on moving as they keep on twirling and dancing in that office on that one nice Sunday morning…

--

A smile broke out her face. And she glances to the sky above her. The same sky that she and her father like to look at. The same sky that have many puffy clouds that they used to guess what shape those clouds create.

The same sky she believe her father currently belong.

_May you rest in peace in heaven, father._

Lost in her own mind, she didn't realize another presence until two strong arms snaked their self around her waist and causing her to stumble backwards. She fell to the chest of a certain man who she know can provide her with all those loves like her father use to give her. If not, maybe more.

"Penny for your thought?"

A shiver ran down her spine as his hot breath fanning against her right ear. Clutching the arm on her waist, she pushes it with enough strength for her to be freed by this sudden embrace. She turns around and faced the one and only man she ever loved.

Well, doesn't mean that she doesn't love her father. It's another case of family loving. Or man like Kisaka, who have looked after her for a quite long time, he was already like a part of her family anyway. Or Kira her own twin brother, or her other friends from the opposite gender, or— slapping her head mentally, she revived her mind from the abstract world and start pulling her mind to the man in front of her.

_There are other times when you can make your love list!_

"Athrun! Since when did you get here?"

The man chuckled, and the wind breezes around them. Tendrils of midnight blue hair swaying by the wind. Framing his handsome face in a tousled disarray of midnight blue color.

"Well, long enough I guess. No worries, its nice watching you dance back there."

She blinked out a few time. Raising her hand as she tries to rearrange her equally tousled blonde mane. The wind and her hair can never be a friendly companion.

"Dance?"

"Well, you were spinning with your dress back there. Here in the sea. And, you really looked cute doing that. Back there."

Her face heathen up. So back there, she was unconsciously spinning around in the middle of the sea like a lunatic? Whoa…!

"Well… ara… Nothing really. Just remembering something nice from the past."

She step back from Athrun with heads bowed down. Suddenly the edge of her dress looked far more interesting to look at. And beside, she could not really trust her self to look at him. Not when her face was red with embarrassment.

_Noo….! It will only make him tease me even more! And gods know that he loves to make me blush. Once he start, it will take a hard punch for him to stop._

"What's wrong Sunshine? I think it was nice of you doing that kind of thing. Relieve yourself from stress."

He strolls towards her and reach out for her hand. Grasping lightly her hand, he lift it to his lips and bestowed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

Much to what her Father once did to her. Just like in those past scenes she was remembering back then. She wrecked her eyes from the edge of her dress and then she sees her husband kissing the back of her hand intently.

Then, he raised his head and faced her. Molten emerald locking gaze with liquid amber.

"It's just that, if you really want to dance that bad," he snaked his left hand to her waist and pulled her to his chest. Gaining a small yelp from his ever so innocent wife. "Then, dance with me, milady."

They spun together once. And then he halt. Waiting for his cute blushing wife's reaction on this. He pressed his lips to her cheek and watch in pure amusement as the red tints on her face intense.

God..! Oh how he loves to tease her so much!

Finally regaining her composure, she fixes her eyes at him with fake anger that surely didn't fool out the daylight out of him.

"Is that really how you ask a lady for a dance? Shame on your race. You one sad man."

His grin widens, so this little lady wants to play some drama, hmm?

"Oh fair lady. I never meant to scorn thee! Hear the music in the air, and dance I only want us to enjoy."

"Fair Sir, I understand your reason and it is dance I want us to have."

Smiling for her own fluffy line, she pulled her husband for another spun. Watching with loving gaze as her husband throw his head back and let out those content laughs.

They didn't stop for a long time. Both having the time of their life as they were locked in each others arm. Legs kicking the water below them. Water splashing everywhere. Small stones and sea shell crushed under their bare feet. Not once or twice they yelp for the pain the sea shell prickled them. But it was just some small prickle. Nothing serious. But who cares? As long as they shared the same pain in this beautiful moment, then everything will be fine.

Waters rippling as they keep on moving in frantic twirls. Splashes of water creeping to the fabric of their clothes. Making their clothes a little bit heavier with the water the fabric absorb. Laughter everywhere in the air. And that's what matter isn't it? As long as they're happy, no ruined clothes can stop them from being giddy with happiness for each other's presence.

Until a small faint red line appear on Cagalli's leg.

"Ouch!"

And they stop.

"What's wrong?"

Concern laced her husband's voice. Did she step on something dangerous? Like on a jellyfish? Or a stray shattered bottle in the sea?

Cagalli raised her right leg. The one feeling hurt. A small red line has marred her leg. Seems like her leg hit a spiky and big stone somewhere in the sea.

It stings a lot! Not to mention that around her is the sea's salty water that made those prickling hurt feeling increase.

"Can you still walk?"

She raised her head and throws a disapproving look at him.

"Of course! You know I've gone through a lot more worst than this!"

He let out a small smile. But the frown he made still haven't disappeared.

"Let me carry you."

"Eh… wha—"

"Come on, hop on my back."

He lowered his body in a stance ready for a piggy back ride. Specially did for her.

"Well, if you insist…"

And there she is. On Athrun's back while he stroll to the main land. Its then when they realize just how far they were with the land. Looks like they've strayed for quite a long distance.

"So, what were you remembering back then?"

Athrun opens up conversation. It's true the silent between them was comfortable. But then, some conversation wouldn't hurt, eh?

"Nothing serious. I just remember that I used to show my Father as the first person whenever I was wearing a dress."

"Ah, Uzumi-san? Although back then I didn't get some time to know him personally, I can now that from your story he loves you very much."

"He's the best a father a spoiled little girl could have."

"Well, not like my Father then."

And silence bestow upon them. And it's not anymore like those comfortable silences. Cagalli bit her lower lip. Suddenly regret talking about her father. It's not a secret anymore about Athrun's dislike towards her Father. Lost at word, she leans to his back furthermore. Her arms which she uses to secure her stance tighten around his shoulder.

"I'm sure your Father is also a great man. Without him, you're not what you are now. Love him, Athrun. Remember those moments when you shared with him."

He didn't reply for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right. Even if he did some mistakes back then, he's still my Father. And he will always be my number one Father."

He's demeanor change into those she loves about him. His aura happy and accepting, and it maker her loves him even more.

As he feel Cagalli snuggle on his back, he can't help but feeling thank full for having her as his light. One moment he was down and thanks to her, she can lit him up again.

_I'm loving an amazing woman. A woman worth loving. A woman everybody loves._

"But, Athrun. I believe if there's somebody who's going to be the best Father ever, is going to be you."

And he can't help but to stop strikes of red lines grazing his cheek. Heck! Even his ears are red! The world knows his love for teasing the daylight out of her wife. To make her blushes ten shades of red color just for him to be amused. But it never meant that she can't make him blush! And blush really really hard!

"aha… eh. And why is that?"

Cursing his stuttering, he focused his eye on the path they're treading. Some more moments and they will reach the shore.

"Because you've become a very great husband to me. The best husband a woman can have, and I'm sure with that you could also be the best Father for our children."

_Children? CHILDREN?!_

He straightens his back and causing his hold on his wife's leg to loosened. Causing her to fall from his back with but first.

"OUCH!"

Unfortunately, they haven't really reach the land. Causing Cagalli to fall not only but first. But to the sea it self. Soaking her white summer dress to the core. Lovely.

How nostalgic, she mused… Falling from the back of a man.

He spun his body towards her.

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

Her face reddens.

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU DUMMY! Well not yet…"

And then, he pouts. Yes, ladies and gentleman, Athrun Zala pouts. Well after all, he's also a normal human being.

"I was…. Well, disappointed… Truth be told, I really do want to be a Father…."

He trails and the blushes in his face intensify.

_Ha ha! So Mr. I-Love-Making-You-Blush can also blush, huh?_

Cagalli grins out widely. Wide enough to compete the Cheshire cat's famous grin.

"Hmm… hmm…? So after all you do want some child, huh?"

Watching him stutter have never been as pleasurable as this.

_No wonder he loves teasing me._

"Well of course! I… I uh…"

He faced her again and grabs her hand. Tugging on it until she has to stand up form her seat.

"Let's go back to the hotel..."

Still grinning wide, she decides to stop pushing the subject.

"Yes Sir…"

He cringed at his title. Calming his turbulent emotion. He slips on to his cool façade again. Turning to face her.

"Matching pair suits you perfectly. Although I highly recommend you using Black instead of White."

He gestured to her body and then she realize.

Back then, when Athrun practically drop her from his back, her dress was finally soaked with water to the very last string.

Thus resulting the white fabric to be semi transparent and showed out her body and white lingerie she was currently wearing to her husband's hungry and haughty eye.

Her eyes bulged out. And in a poor attempt, she wound her arms around her body. Trying to hide this bareness from the world.

_God! This is embarrassing!_

Then, she felt him drape something on her shoulder. It was his white shirt he was using. And now there he is standing chest naked.

She tightens the shirt around her. Just for this time, she will subject her self to him. Just for this time!

"Wouldn't want anybody else to see you like this, eh Milady?"

Her mouth formed a tight line. Such pride crushing sentence coming out from the man who took every disadvantage she have for his own selfish pleasure!

He wound his arm around her back. Coaxing her to move to the inn they were staying. Smiling widely. Gosh! He just can stop smiling these day!

Glancing around him, he tries to find any subject of living besides the two of them, only to find none. As expected since they're currently on an isolated private beach with only them in the beach.

Peeking at his still blushing wife, he rubs her back. Trying to make her comfortable.

"By the way, have I told you that you look beautiful in that dress…?

And just like before, he just can't stop having little conversation with her.

* * *

Done!

Approximately 10 Micorosoft Word page. Currently my longest fic.

Just FYI, it took me two days to write this fic. And on the first day, do you know that instead of writing this I am supposed to prepare for a debating competition I'm going to have on the next day?

And the second day was actually two days after the first, because I was totally worked out after the Debate Comp, and that this comp last until two day. Sadly I only manage until the Semi Final *sob sob…!*.

So, this was somehow my solution for this pent frustration.

Hope y guys enjoy it!!

RerererererererrrererrereeeeReview!!!!


End file.
